The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion
A Another Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "The Fox and the Hound" Cast *Big Mama - Callie Birggs (SWAT Kats:The Radical Sqaudron) *Dinky - Hector (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Boomer - Wordsworth (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Squeaks the Caterpiller - Dr. Mousetus (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Squeaks the Caterpiller - Ratso (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) *Widow Tweed - Alexandra Cabot (Josie and the Pussycats) *Amos Slade - Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Chief - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Young Tod - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Adult Tod - Sebastian (Josie and the Pussycats) *Young Copper - Young Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Adult Copper - Adult Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Badger - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Porcupine - Robin Hood *Vixey - Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Bear - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Tod's Mother - Duchess (The Aristocats) Scenes *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 2 - Callie Briggs Finds Berlioz *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 3 - Shere Khan Meets Lambert *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 5 - Hector and Wordsworth *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 6 - Berlioz and Lambert Meet/"The Best of Friends" *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 7 - Hooded Claw and Shere Khan Pursue Lambert/Car Chase *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 8 - Lambert Leaves To Go Hunting *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 9 - Callie Briggs and Berlioz *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 10 - Winter/Lambert Grows Up *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 11 - Hector and Wordsworth Chase Dr. Mousetus *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 12 - Lambert Returns Home *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 14 - Alexandra Cabot Leaves Sebastian/The Storm/Hooded Claw's Plan *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 15 - Lulubelle/Sebastian Meets Lulubelle/"Appreciate The Lady" *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 16 - The Chase/The Fight/The Great Animal Attack *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 17 - Lambert Saves Sebastian *The Tuxedo Cat and the Sheepish Lion - Part 18 - The Happy Ending/End Credits Movie Used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Songs Used in the Credits: *Hopelessly Devoted to You Performed by: Olivia Newton John Voice *Mickey Rooney *Kurt Russell *Pearl Bailey *Jack Albertson *Sandy Duncan *Jeanette Nolan *Pat Buttram *John Fiedler *John McIntire *Richard Bakalyan *Paul Winchell *Keith Coogan *Corey Feldman *Stanley Jones *Danny Mann *Tress MacNeille *Sherry Alberoni *Brian Bedford *George Sanders *Tony Jay *Paul Lynde *Dean Clark Quotes (Berlioz/Young Tod hops on a stone wall alongside the road and manages to catch up to the widow. He jumps as a shot barely misses him. Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed looks and sees Berlioz/Young Tod) *Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed: (shocked) Berlioz! (She looks behind. Hooded Claw/Amos is still firing. Berlioz/Young Tod hops in the back of the car, where Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed is storing her milk containers. Hooded Claw/Amos takes aim and fires, putting holes in all the containers. Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed tries to maintain control of the car. Suddenly, she slams on the brakes, apparently fed up. She gets out and stands in the middle of the road, looking extremely angry. Hooded Claw/Amos stomps on the brakes, stopping just in front of her) *Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed: (angry) Sylvester Sneekly, you trigger-happy lunatic! (Louder) GIVE ME THAT GUN! (She snatches the gun away from him and cocks it. Hooded Claw/Amos covers his eyes. A shot is heard, followed by a hissing noise.Hooded Claw/Amos looks in horror) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: My radiator! Why you blasted female! I'll... I'll... (She jabs the gun in his chest) *Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed: Hold it! Right there! *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: (concerned) Watch it! That thing's loaded! (She points the gun to the sky and shoots. Berlioz/Young Tod looks very frightened) *Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed: Now it ain't loaded! (She throws the gun back to Hooded Claw/Amos) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: (angry) Dag nabit, woman! You're favorite Tuxedo Cat was after my chickens! *Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed: (angry) Rubbish and poppycock! I don't believe it! He wouldn't hurt a thing! (Hooded Claw/Amos getting up in Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed's face in anger as Shere Khan/Chief growls angrily) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: You callin' me a liar, you muddle-headed female?! I saw it happen! *Alexandra Cabot/Widow Tweed: (preachy) Sylvester Sneekly, that temper of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble someday! *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: (even angrier) TEMPER!!!!! TEMPER!!!!! WOMAN, YOU AIN'T SEEN MY TEMPER!!!!! (Hooded Claw/Amos angrily throw his hat down and stomps onto his hat and makes Berlioz/Young Tod scared whilst Shere Khan/Chief growls angrily at him) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: If I ever catch that Tuxedo Cat on my property again, I'll blast him! And next time I won't miss! *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: I've got a surprise for you, Shere Khan old boy (Shere Khan/Chief licks its mouth and meows excitedly) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: Now now now. Take it easy. (Shere Khan/Chief sniffs at the bag, which starts to move about and yelp.Hooded Claw/Amos Slade pulls out a Young Lambert/Young Copper) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: Well. How's this for a huntin' big cat? (Shere Khan/Chief's excitement fades) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: He's just a little feline now, but he'll grow. (Hooded Claw/Amos Slade places Young Lambert/Young Copper on the ground. Shere Khan/Chief sniffs the puppy, which gives him a lick on the nose. Shere Khan/Chief makes a face and looks at Hooded Claw/Amos Slade) *Hooded Claw/Amos Slade: You may as well get used to him, Shere Khan. He's for you to look after from now on. (Hooded Claw/Amos Slade walks away. Shere Khan/Chief, a little grumpy, heads for his barrel. The puppy heads in with him. Shere Khan/Chief is startled and backs out. Young Lambert/Young Copper prances out playfully. Shere Khan/Chief bowls Young Lambert/Young Copper over. He tries to go back to sleep, but Young Lambert/Young Copper walks underneath his head, falling asleep on one of his front paws. Shere Khan/Chief looks around, a little embarrassed. He then places his head down beside Young Lambert/Young Copper. He half smiles then goes to sleep) Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Movies